1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable guide suitable for use in existing pipes.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is necessary with existing pipelines to gain entry to the bore of the pipes to allow equipment to be towed through the pipeline for cleaning or inspection purposes for example as described in our copending patent application GB9724231.7.
According to the invention there is provided apparatus for guiding a cable or the like through a conduit and comprising a guide device for receiving a cable, means for allowing passage of the cable through the guide device and means for automatically moving the guide device from a first position to a second position during passage of the cable into the conduit to assist in the movement of the cable along the conduit.
Further according to the invention there is provided a method for guiding a cable or the like through a conduit and comprising passing the cable through a guide device lowering the guide device into the conduit and automatically moving the guide device from a first to a second position due to forces on the cable to assist in the movement of the cable along the conduit.